


First and last kiss

by MetroidPrincess



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Corspe Party AU, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetroidPrincess/pseuds/MetroidPrincess
Summary: "Damn... I just realized... I'm going to die...whithout ever kissing anyone...""Hey Yuuri, will you kiss me?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who played Corpse Party knows how it ends.  
> I do ship Naomi and Seiko and also Phichit and Yuuri and I decided to wrtie this little one shot.

"Phichit-kun! I can't stop the bleeding from your chest!" sobbed Yuuri while he plugged the wound on Phichit but in vain. The bleeding was getting worse, his death was certain.

The Thai skater was breathing heavily and turned his gaze to his Japanese friend "Whoa...everything's going white...all around me..." he sighed with a smile though, was no longer as radiant as before. 

"Yuuri? When I will die...will you be sad?"

"What a stupid question, it's obvious I'll be sad!" screamed Yuuri in tears. "Don't you dare die on me!" 

"If I do, I want you to leave me here and find a way to get out this horrible place...because I know, Yuuri, I know you will make it." whispered the olive-colored skin boy. 

"If you die Phichit...I...I don't think..."

 

"It'll be okay" interrupted Phichit approaching the index finger on the lips of the Japanese skater. "You have Viktor. Even if I'm not around, he'll take care of you: as he did in those last years when he became your coach."

"What ar you saying?!" he mumbled between weeps "You're an idiot..."

"Ahh look at you Yuuri. You're nose is all runny..." smiled Phichit, despite the critical moment he was able to be so beloved. "I bet that neither Viktor has ever seen you with so much snot before."

"Stop it... what's wrong with you?!" Complained the brow eyed boy while he whiped his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. 

"I'm ready Yuuri... don't feel bad about leaving me behind...just go." confessed with the voice getting more feeble. 

Yuuri said nothing and hugged tight his friend while he tried to stop his own tears. 

"Yuuri?"

"All right already." mourmured calming down a little. "Don't worry about me. Relax..." Yuuri implied a smile: he didn't want that the last thing Phichit saw, was his friend so desperate and full of tears. His paled hand carressed the olived one.

"I'm cold..." moaned Phichit.

"Phichit!" Exclaimed the Japanese worried, then carried him more toward himself to bring him some warmth of his body, Yuuri's lips brushed against the tanned neck.

"Damn... I just realized... I'm going to die...whithout ever kissing anyone..." 

"Hey Yuuri, will you kiss me?" he asked with a little red tint on his cheeks.

"Eh? What...?"

"I just want to know what it feels like... and also what Viktor feels when he kisses you..." 

"D-don't be stupid..."

"Don't worry, I have no intention to steal you from Viktor..." giggled the injured skater.

"That's not the poi-"

"Yuuri..." interrupted Phichit, his gaze was begging.

Yuuri didn't know what to do...he's never thought to kiss in the mouth his best friend and then he would feel guilty for Viktor. But what else could he do? It was Phichit's last wish and the slighest thing he could do was to please him; he lowered his head pressing his pink lips on the darker ones in a long slight kiss feeling his friend lips getting colder. They pulled away after around twenty seconds and Phichit smiled.

"Aaahhh....I got kissed by Yuuri" the injured skater singed softly. 

"Uhh..uhh" Yuuri nodded slowly with red on his face.

"Your lips are a lot softer than I thought they'd be." commented the Thai sweeping his finger toward the edge of his mouth. 

"Same here." admitted Yuuri.

The looks of Phichit and Yuuri met and there was a very intense, almost eerie silence. The stillness was interrupted by the hiccups and tears streaming down a face. 

"Phichit-kun! Are you...crying...?" Yuuri was astonished at seeing his best friend spilling tears: he was always positive and smiling, the only times he saw him cry, was only for happiness and not for sadness. Was he glad for the kiss?

"Why Yuuri?" he cried "I was ready but now... I don't want to die!"

"Phich--" Yuuri couldn't finish to pronounce his friend's name because his eyes started to get wet again. 

"No... I don't want to die... " the cry was getting more desperade.

"I want to be with you, Yuuri... I want to be with you, always..." his voice getting more weak.

"Phom rak k-." He didn't make in time to confess something in his native language. Now out of his mouth came complete silence while his spent eyes, closed.

"No...no.. Phichit!! NOOOO!!!"

Despair took part of Yuuri's soul while he was clutching the lifeless body of his best friend and pouring rivers of tears to no end. He didn't care anything anymore, not even of Viktor. At that time he just wanted to stay with Phichit and if he dies with him, even better, because he could never tolerate the loss of Thai friend.

**Author's Note:**

> It was obvious but Phichit was saying "I love you" in Thai.


End file.
